


It takes TWO to Tango

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anger, Bloodplay, Bondage, Candles, Chains, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Violence, Wax, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee





	It takes TWO to Tango

The first thing Shindong did when he walked into the room was gasp; the sight before his eyes was shocking. Ryeowook was chained to the wall, naked, balled purpling and swollen as if he had been sucked multiple times that day but never allowed to reach bliss.

In fact, that was what had happened. After the Super Junior recording early that morning, they had all returned to the dorm and Yehsung had drug off Ryeowook, a murderous look just barely concealed in his eyes. When the two reached the room, Yehsung shoved the younger roughly through the door, causing him to land in a heap on the floor.

The door closed. Punishment ensued.

Yehsung was jealous and angry and couldn’t get the image of the Shindong-Ryeowook fan service out of his mind. They had gone too far, caressing each other in unmentionable places. Those places of Ryeowook’s, they were solely Yehsung’s. How dare the younger let them be touched!

It didn’t take Yehsung long to strip Ryeowook of his clothing, ripping and tearing it, fury evident in his eyes. The eternal magnae was frightened, not used to this side of his lover, and frankly did not know what exactly he had done to deserve such treatment.

“Yehsung, is everything alright?”

“Shut up! You will not speak unless I say so. I don’t want to hear your slutty voice right now!”

Ryeowook was hurt by the elder’s words, but silenced himself, deciding it would be easier to deal with his lover this way. Soon he couldn’t speak anyways, the gag placed in his mouth and tightened around his head. The elder smiled at the picture he made before bodily lifting his lover and standing him up against the wall.

The chains were drawn out from their hiding places, and Ryeowook was secured immobile, vulnerable to any and all of Yehsung’s plans. The first of his plans involved Ryeowook, and blue balls.

That was when the ‘it takes two to tango’ partner walked in. Yehsung nostrils flared and he punched Shindong in the stomach, watching with glee as the latter doubled-over. He was quick with the handcuffs and soon the meatier man was chained kneeling before the eternal magnae, getting a close-up on the damage that the elder had already wrought. Unfortunately, that was just the beginning.

While forcing Shindong to suck Ryeowook, he flogged the two, smiling when rivulets became rivers of blood and perfect unmarred flesh became torn, shredded, ripped, tattered. It gave him a certain sort of glee to see pain on the faces of the other two, expecially when that pain prompted the youngest to beg and plead for him to cease, whimpering “Please, please stop. I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I won’t do it again. I’m sorry! Please stop!” without ceasing.

He didn’t stop then; instead, he poured hot wax on them to stem the blood flow and seal the cuts with the extra bonus of burn-induced screams. Only when they had collapsed against their bonds in defeat, snagging in acceptance of their fate, only then did he stop, saying “You promised. Remember. No more letting anyone touch you like that again.”

Then he unchained them, kissed the youngest, and kicked Shindong out of the room as he proceeded to comfort his lover.


End file.
